This invention relates to stools that may be used for multiple purposes such as sitting at a bar, food counter, or elevated eating surfaces, sitting at a work table or desk, or at like generally horizontal platforms. The new stool is structured for attachment of a variety of seats and legs.
Stools may be known that swivel or rotate the seat element. The rotational element of such stools are usually simple devices that may or may not have some type of bearing element and because of structural simplicity may be prone to failure. Often the seat of a stool has a round rod attached to the bottom of the seat frame and the rod is inserted into a sleeve or cylinder to allow rotation. Stool structures may not have brackets designed for mounting a variety of seat shapes as for example a saddle seat of a motorcycle. There may also be stools that have artistic designed legs; however, the stool structure may not allow use of a variety of leg designs when assembling the stool. It is desirable to have stool structures that allow attachment of a variety of seat and leg designs.